Partners
by PrincessAmi13
Summary: It hit hard like a tidal wave. Laguz everywhere! Left and Right, front and back. The cat Laguz were fast and I could only get one good hit on them as for the tiger Laguz I was almost done for if one of there sharp bloodied claws was to swipe me.


Author's Note-Ok reposting this from my Anything but that! One-shot series.

So if you already read this from my series its just a re-post. 'Cept I fixed spelling errors.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Fire Emblem's or the company that makes them.

* * *

Partners

The battle ahead was going to be a long and hard one. Laguz. The beasts that transform from human to animal. This was the first real battle since the coronation of King Pelleas.

Micaiah wasn't the only one to have gained a new title. "I am now almost a Trueblade!"

The other members of our Dawn Brigade has looked over at the sudden annoyance. "Don't get a big head about your new title Edward, cause your attacks and speed haven't improved at all." The blond older man known as Leonardo had spoken up.

"Well I know I' m stronger then some useless never hit archer!" Edward spat back looking proud of himself.

Leonardo had gotten frustrated, "Edward grow up! Seriously!" He yelled at me before he had stormed off in fumes. The only thing I could do was stand and stare. That hurt, a lot. Everyone in the Dawn Brigade treats me as an annoyance but not Leonardo it was almost like we were perfect partners in and off of battle.

Laura, our faithful healer, had quietly tiptoed over to me placing a soft hand on my shoulder. "Edward he didn't mean it you know that. He is just a bit sensitive about his hit percentages." She tried to reassure me but I still didn't like how it felt inside.

It was just a small comment, Leonardo has said even worse things to me in the past but this time it had stuck. Was it because we were more like partners then just members of a brigade like before?

This was confusing. I shook my head, "I'm going to apologize." I stated sure of my idea and trudged of into the faded orange light of the sunset shining onto the battle to come the next day.

Leonardo was standing there before the large dried up lake, swamp looking place scanning the area. "Hey Leonardo." I hesitated to say nothing at all. I mean what if he was still really mad?

Leonardo had turned from his gaze at the dirty swamp waters and at me. "What?" He had stated rather coldly. I had let out a small 'eep' noise that I only could hear. He was scary despite appearances when he was angered.

I had to decide to forget about the anger he was feeling so I could get my real point across before he tried to whack me with his golden new bow.

"Leo-" "What is it Ed?" Leonardo had interrupted using the names we had called each other when it was just us.

"I don't think your hit sucks. Actually you've helped me many times." I stuttered a bit and hid my face as a blush crept on my face.

"I…I don't think you need to grow up." Leo had turned his head to the side for the same reasons I had. "Really?" I perked up staring with happy eyes at the older Sniper. He nodded, "Yea you're the only thing that can make me smile and laugh throughout this war."

I was excited, it had been the only compliment I ever received from him. I liked it.

We both walked back to base with a smile on our faces and in somewhat of an awkward silence.

The following day we were to wait for the Laguz alliance so we could ambush them.

It was a long wait. "This is taking hours!" I yawned rubbing my eyes. "I'm ready to take a nap." "Edward. Stand up you're to be on high alert." Leonardo had stated and I nodded and stood up.

A while later when the light of the moon was our only source of light and the battle field was almost completely unseen.

"Leonardo." I cried out for him. "Very manly." Leo had stated placing a hand on my shoulder and I felt safer.

Just then the cries of Laguz battle cry had filled the air. Leonardo had gripped his bow and turned to me our faces barely visible in the lighting of the moon.

"Stay safe, not just for Micaiah but for me." I had nodded and he pressed his lips to mine for only a short couple seconds.

I felt so wide awake now I unsheathed my forged red bladed silver sword and ran ahead of Leonardo to protect the others from the wave of Laguz that was soon to come.

It hit hard like a tidal wave. Laguz everywhere! Left and Right, front and back. The cat Laguz were fast and I could only get one good hit on them as for the tiger Laguz I was almost done for if one of there sharp bloodied claws was to swipe me.

Once the numbers around me had died down nearly to half I looked for the others if they were alright. Sothe has always been near Micaiah and he had two beast killers so they were fine. We had Daein reinforcements to cover Laura. Jill was fine by herself. Leonardo? I questioned looking everywhere around me for him.

I ran through the mud that made it very hard to move quickly. Leonardo was fine helping the Daein reinforcements protecting Laura. I watched amazed not one Laguz could get near him!

Then aimed the sharp arrow at me he had a hardened stare and shot the weapon at a chillingly fast speed it flew past me the only conformation of the arrow was the wind that brushed my face as it was inches away from my cheek.

I heard a deep roar of a tiger in pain. I looked behind me to seen Leonardo had shot a tiger that could have ended me.

"Leo what the hell! You could have shot me!" I yelled furious and Leo threw me a vulnerary and I healed the small wounds had from the cat Laguz.

"Well I didn't and your ass is save thanks to me. See I got good hit!" He smiled at me. It gave me a butterfly feeling in my stomach a feeling I thought I would never feel while on the cruel field of battle.

It had felt as if time stopped by the time it had finally started to move Leonardo was face down I heard a scream from Laura.

A tiger had striked him from behind probably for revenge of the tiger Laguz Leo had killed moments before.

My heart nearly stopped I ran over to him he was very faintly breathing, unsteadily I might add too. I gripped my sword tightly Standing up I charged at the Laguz that attacked my partner.

Almost every Laguz that got near our small area was killed in one strike. Everyone of them was hit by a critical from my blood red blade.

Laura was healing him in the mean while. Laura's blue mend staff had lost its ocean glow. "It' s out my staff is all used up." She looked down at Leonardo only partially healed from the devastating blow.

I searched my pockets for a vulnerary but alas I had none. I hadn't kept vulneraries with me because Leonardo always threw me one of his.

"Leo don't you have any more healing items?" I asked nervous he shook his head knowing it must hurt to even talk. "I used the last vulnerary I had on you just now." He was in pain.

"If we don't get a healer over here he's done for!" Laura said shakily. I nodded, "Micaiah!" I called out as loud as I could searching through the bog. I heard Sothe and Micaiah talking.

They were…laughing? At a time like this! "Micaiah!" I grabbed her arm and she slammed me with her staff. "Edward? Oh I'm sorry Edward!" she confused me for a Laguz and apologized with an embrace.

"What is it Edward? Everything ok?" she smiled and I looked confused was this fun to her? she noticed my confusion and motioned her head at Sothe.

"He's been killing Laguz in one shot all night I haven't gotten any kills myself though." Micaiah stated.

I explained everything thing that happened in one short breath somehow Micaiah knew what I had said.

She nodded and ran almost half way and stopped, "what?" I asked nervous for another mishap.

She pulled out a light sky blue staff and held it in the air, "Physic" she said and with Leonardo in sight his wounds were healed. "How did you?-" "This is a physic staff I can heal from a distance." She smiled walking back to Sothe.

Still a bit worried I ran to Leonardo's side. "Micaiah healed him is he ok?' I asked Laura as she tested his heart rate and breathing. She nodded helping him sit up.

His powder white Marksman uniform had been almost completely stained with heavy dark red blood. "You tell me to be careful and you're the one that nearly dies!" I fell to my knees. "Irony…It's a bitch, huh?" he laughed the best he could his nearly healed wound still hurt.

I didn't laugh. Not in the least.

"Leo! What if you died! You'd be gone forever! You always watch my back and forget to watch yours!" I yelled looking down at the floor and tears rolled down my pale face.

Leo reached to wipe the small tear away but I slapped his hand away.

"What if?" Leo had asked and I looked at him confused. "What if I have died." He asked and I looked shocked a bit at the thought,

"I…I…I don't think I could stay with the Dawn Brigade or even in this war. Actually, I don't think I could stay alive…" The calm, mature Marksman was shocked almost a lose for words I would say.

"Edward I-" Leo had spoke apologetic. I stood up and ran. I just…ran. As fast as my feet could take me. "I knew he wouldn't like me the same way back." I kept replaying the words I knew he was about to say.

'Edward I…I'm shocked. I don't think I could look at you the same. I don't think we should be partners anymore.' I replayed through my head when I slammed into a larger figure.

I looked up shakily to seen the leader of the small army Lethe she was a cat Laguz along with her sister Lyre.

Right just after her transformation she was struck. Hoping it was by anything but an arrow and I felt a small breeze. It was Jill and her Wyvern she extended her hand and helped me onto the grassy green reptile and flew the other direction.

"Thanks Jill." I smiled and she shook her head. "Nah were all part of the same group we always help each other out." she turned back to the black sky before us to steer the forest green wyvern.

Silence was all there was besides the flapping wings of the wyvern that is. Jill let me off without a further word. Micaiah had called out my name saying the enemy army was retreating and we could go back to base.

I gave a nod and I walked with Sothe and Micaiah back to the large base camp.

I ate dinner fast like lightning speed mind you and left without a word as I walked out I heard whispers of the others asking if anyone knew what was up.

None spoke up Leonardo and Laura both sat quietly and ate. I walked around the base aimlessly and I felt a warm embrace from behind. I got tense, "Laura I'm fire really!" I smiled turning back but it was Leonardo.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Why did he? Does he?

"Why did you just run away? I had to protect Laura by myself." He asked. "It's rude to leave an injured person to fend for themselves you know." He looked a bit angry with his hand on his hip and pointing a finger at me.

I stayed quiet it was as if I was frozen. "Leo." He kissed me once again but this time is was longer more…passionate. I was just about to start kissing back and he pulled away.

"I was all alone out there worrying about tiger Laguz getting you ,too." Leo looked slightly mad. I started laughing and Leonardo looked confused. I hugged him tightly, "This whole time I thought you didn't like me back. That you didn't want to be partners anymore."

I smiled happily.

"Us not partners? I don't think I could even imagine that ever since Micaiah teamed us up when the war first started I couldn't think of being anywhere but by your side. That's why I carry so many vulneraries. I carry them for the both of us since your so reckless sometimes" he laughed.

"Leo lets stay together-forever and ever!" I snuggled him close. Leonardo smiled down at me, "Yes…the both of us, safe and sound…that's how I want this war to end." He said hugging me tightly. "I'm going to train my speed so you won't get hurt next time!" I smiled jumping back striking a pose.

"With my Trueblade skills there is nothing to fear!" Leo shook his head smiling, "That's my partner."

* * *

Author's Note- Well ever since I got there A support conversation I thought it was super cute and deserved a fanfiction. The last small paragraph is really what they say in their support conversation A. Seriously! This couple needs more love on the internet anyways I hope you liked it I couldn't put anything to steamy cause my mom and brothers were basically watching as I wrote this O.O so I hope you enjoyed the story! I loved writing this! :D


End file.
